Alchemax (Earth-928)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building, Nueva York, New York, United States of America; formerly Alchemax Headquarters; Alchemax Tower; both in Nueva York, United States of America. | OrganizationLeaders = Tyler Stone; formerly Miguel O'Hara, Avatarr | CurrentMembers = Tyler Stone, Venture, Winston, Other members | FormerMembers = Alche-Bank: Mr. Sampson Macroware: Damian Fawcett, Carmen Lynch Teknik: Jack Mitchell Helix: Ms. Benoit | Allies = Cyber-Nostra | Enemies = Formerly Punisher, Ravage, Spider-Man (O'Hara), Spider-Man (Octavius), Stark-Fujikawa, X-Men | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Nueva York, New York, United States of America | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = For information on the early days of '''Alchemax', see Alchemax (Earth-616).'' Overview Alchemax, also known as Alchemax International, was the most powerful corporation which controlled United States of America in year 2099 A.D. It created products for virtually every consumer need, had entered into endeavors normally deemed non-profit, and even manufactured an entire city to be maintained exclusively by the corporation. Alchemax had divisions affecting nearly every level of consumer need, society, and government. Their products ranged from consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel. Alchemax owned several private police force services, including the Public Eye and Eco Central. At some point in the past, the alien later known as Avatarr took control of the corporation's Board of Directors, becoming its Chief Executive Officer. Pulling the corporation's strings from behind the scenes, Avatarr had Anderthorp Henton, Alchemax's Director General, publicly acting as the C.E.O. Alchemax was organized in several departments and subsidiary corporations, each controlled by a member of the Executive Board. Research & Development Department Alchemax's Research & Development Department was the corporation's main division, located at Alchemax Corporate Headquarters in Nueva York. Directed by Vice President Tyler Stone, the Department was in charge of Corporate Raider Program, Mars Colony Project Mars One, undersea colony New Atlantis, also called Nova Atlantea and Virtual Unreality Program. Corporate Raider Program's head scientist, Miguel O'Hara, secretly Tyler Stone's biological son, gained Spider-like powers after having been caught in an explosion set out by his jealous supervisor Aaron Delgato. Miguel, wearing a day-of-the-dead costume, secretly became year 2099's Spider-Man. Public Eye Alchemax's privately-owned police force, the Public Eye was headquartered in a high Uptown skyscraper and jointly overseen by Vice Presidents Darryl "Fearmaster" King, and Tyler Stone. The latter assumed full control of Public Eye's operations after Fearmaster had been appointed as new C.E.O. of Eco Central. Eco Central Eco Central was an anti-pollution private police force subsidiary of Alchemax headquartered in Nueva York. Paul-Philip Ravage was Commander and C.E.O. of Eco. When Ravage realized that Alchemax itself was responsible of pollution, Alchemax Director-General Anderthorp Henton publicly marked him as a traitor, ordering him killed; however Ravage escaped his captors, and Henton assumed full-control of Eco, becoming its C.E.O. until Alchemax C.E.O. Avatarr killed him during a Board Meeting, replacing him with his fellow director Fearmaster. Military Department Alchemax's Military Department was personally overseen by C.E.O. Avatarr, located at his private Alchemax Tower in Nueva York. Board Changes After having seen his Vice Presidents' failures, Avatarr organized a Board Meeting where he showed them Valhalla / Aesir Project, then proceeded to kill Henton, appointing Fearmaster as the new C.E.O. of Eco Central. One Nation Under Doom Avatarr was then killed at a meeting between the C.E.O.s of the several American MegaCorporations ordered by the new President, Doom; he was revealed to be an alien, who had infiltrated himself inside Alchemax several years before, possibly during the Heroic Age, having some kind of relationship with Spider-Man. After Avatarr's death, President Doom appointed Tyler Stone as the new C.E.O. of Alchemax and Minister of Corporate Affairs. Stone then decided to have his biological son, Miguel O'Hara, replacing him as Vice President of Research & Development. However, Stone was shot by his ex-lover Conchata O'Hara, going in a comatose state, an event which led Miguel O'Hara to become interim C.E.O. of the company. Awaken from his comatose state, Stone tried to regain control of Alchemax from Miguel, revealing he was his biological father. Miguel, however, having known the truth for quite some time, was unimpressed by the reveal, having Alchemax security taking Tyler outside the building and the doctors declaring him mentally unfit. Miguel O'Hara then assumed the role of C.E.O. full time. Temporal Disruptions After unrevealed circumstances, Tyler Stone regained control of Alchemax, ready to face a temporal alteration which caused Stone's very existence and the whole 2099 A.D. timeline to cease. Scientists at Alchemax created time travel technology, to find the source of disruptions in the timestream. Discovering the problem to be originating from the Heroic Age, they convinced Spider-Man to travel to 2013 A.D.. Once the timeline was secure, Tyler had his scientist destroy their time machine, abandoning Spider-Man in the past. Several Alchemax facilities were raided by the Superior Spider-Man for technology relating to Virtual Unreality. Tyler sent the Public Eye and Venture after him, but Spider-Man was able to escape each encounter. When Spider-Man returned to 2099, Alchemax agreed to allow him to use one of their labs in exchange for him forgiving his exile. | Equipment = | Transportation = Company cars, Excalibur | Weapons = | Notes = * Alchemax is responsible for the birth of Degens , mutated humans with no legal rights or existence, and who find refuge at the Degen Hostel, funded by Matt Axel , and are tracked by Gene Guards , racist murderers, and Alchemax's commandos. The creations of Degens occurs in drugs tests such as the energide, or the Red Dog project. The conditions of Degens seems to be genetically transmissible. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:2099's Corporations Category:Companies